Fearless
by YourMineNowA
Summary: Hanna Marin the it girl of Rosewood high school might be falling for her best freind Spencer Hastings
1. Chapter 1

Hanna was walking up to Spencer who was pulling out her AP Calculus textbook but what Spencer didn't know was what Hanna was feeling. Hanna said hey Spence can I come over after school I have to talk to you about something really important. Sure Han Spencer replied. Spencer knew Hanna was serious even though she had a smile on her face.

Hanna had been talking to Emily the day before about her feelings about Spencer and Emily had told to go tell Spencer. The one thing she feared was being rejected by Spencer. Even though Hanna was the it- girl of Rosewood High school she couldn't deny her feeling for Spencer anymore so she decided to tell Spencer and she would go from there.

As Hanna was about to ring the Hastings door bell until Spencer opened the door and said Hey Hanna are you ok you seemed pretty serious when you came to me this morning. Yah I'm fine can we go upstairs or something Hanna asked wiping her sweaty palms on her bright blue jeans. Yah sure said Spencer starting to get really worried. When they were sitting on Spencer's bed Hanna has no idea what to say and she was so scared. Her eyes started to fill up with tears and Spencer was really worried Hanna what's wrong and I won't take nothing for an answer. Hanna had no idea what to do so she just kissed Spencer. Surprisingly Spencer didn't pull away she deepened the kiss but then Hanna pulled away and both girls sat there speech less.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna was the first to say something "I'm sorry Spence…" Spencer cut her off "Hanna its ok I feel the same way" Hanna couldn't help but grin and said "How are we ever supposed to tell people" Spencer replied we don't have to tell anyone until we are ready ok?" Spencer hugged Hanna and Hanna said "ok" just as Hanna was about to say something else both of their phones went off.

A message from A it said I know everything one wrong move b****** and I'll out you to everyone before you can even open your mouth to say something.

How does A know Spencer asked?

I don't know the only person I talked to about this was Em. Hanna said worriedly

**Next day at school**

The night before Hanna had stayed over Spencer's house and the next morning Emily came up to Hanna and asked her why are you wearing the same clothes you were wearing yesterday.

I stayed over Spencer's house yesterday Hanna replied

So you guys had….

No but I'm just so happy that Spencer felt the same now all we need to do is tell aria said Hanna sternly.

Spencer walked up behind Hanna and whispered in her ear hey babe, Hanna couldn't help but grin "hey" she said back. Emily just suddenly burst out into laughter and Spencer and Hanna in unison said What!

Nothing nothing you are just so cute together I'm happy everything worked out for you guys.

Thanks Em Spencer said I just hope aria is just as happy.

**At lunch **

Hey Aria Hanna and I have to tell you something.

Sure Spence, is everything ok

Yah ummm me and Hanna are together said Spencer with some hesitation.

Like together said a confused Aria

Yah like together said Spencer

OMG I'm so happy for you said Aria but she suddenly felt a rush of jealousy come over her she's had a crush on Spencer for a while but it turns out Hanna got to Spencer first she just thought damn it.

She saw Hanna and Emily come sit down and she told them congratulations without a lot of enthusiasm and Hanna said what's wrong Aria you seem kinda upset.

Aria replied no I'm fine I'm just really tired.

Were you with Fitz asked Hanna.

No I broke up with him yesterday after school said Aria who was upset

All 3 girl in unison said OMG why didn't you tell us are you ok.

Yah I'm fine it wasn't working out anyways.

**Later that day at Spencer's House**

Aria looked really upset said a worried Hanna

I know I don't know what I would do if you broke up with me said Spencer.

Well don't worry babe I won't ever then Hanna leaned in and kissed Spencer.

Hey do you want to the Khan's party this weekend as our official debut as a couple asked Hanna

Yah sure are you sure your ready to come out asked Spencer

Yah I am ok said Hanna

Ok babe I have to go tutor Emily for her calculus test she pecked Hanna on the lips and left.

Later that day Aria was at the bookstore and she bumped into some when she looked up it was Ezra and he said oh hey Aria. She had no idea what to say she just said hey I uh have to go sorry. Then Ezra dropped the bomb of saying I know why you broke up with me and Aria just stood there as the book fell out of her hands.


	3. Authors Note

**AN: Hey guys I hope you like my story could someone comment and tell me if I should keep going with the story or stop and if you have any ideas of what should happen just tell me. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks Me A Genius for such a great review. I hope you guys like this chapter! :)**

Ezra bent down and picked up the book and said I've seen the way you look at Spencer for a long time I just wish you told me that's the reason you broke up with me I'm not angry I'm just upset.

Aria looked at him and said I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to find out that I have had feelings for someone else for such a long time and I just break up with you now because of it. Ezra quickly replied its ok we can always still be friends. He cleared his throat umm I have to go but she you in English felt a wave of guilt wash over her, she felt terrible about dumping a man who cared about her and who was so understanding and loving because she was in love with another girl who now has a girlfriend. Just then her phone rang.

I know your secret if you don't Spencer yourself I'll tell everyone school on Monday.

Kisses–A

Aria's face went pale she thought how am I supposed to tell Spencer I can see how much she loves Hanna.

**At Spencer house**

Hanna and Spencer were having a heated make out that was escalating fast and Hanna took off Spencer's shirt and went to unzip her jeans but Spencer stopped her. Hanna I want to do this but I want our first time to be special. Hanna stopped and said wow Spence I never knew you were a romantic and I want our first time to be special to I'm sorry. Spencer defensively said I've always been a romantic then she burst out then Spencer's mom knocked on Spencer's door and said Spencer honey are you in there with someone? Spencer replied realizing she didn't have her shirt on, she quickly pulled it on and said Yah mom Hanna is here sorry for not telling you and you can come in if you want. Mrs. Hastings came in and greeted Hanna and asked Hanna would you like to stay for dinner? Hanna was just about to yes but then she realized she had promised her mom that she would be home for dinner today. Sorry Mrs. Hastings I promised my mom I would be home for dinner. Ok dear and Mrs. Hastings left and Spencer said you know you could have stayed for dinner I know but I did really promise my mom that I would have dinner with her. Can you believe that tomorrow at Noel's party we will be known as a couple for the first time? Spencer replied No I can't I'm excited and nervous but I know it will be worth it I can't wait for everyone to know you're my girlfriend because you are the most beautiful and caring person I know. Aww Spence thank you then Hanna kissed her and said I have to go bye babe.

**At Noel's Party**

Hanna and Spencer walked into the Khan's cabin with their fingers interlocked and when Noel saw them he came up to them and said I see that 2 of the 4 of Rosewoods hottest chicks are off the market damn! "Well thanks Noel" replied Hanna. Well ladies have fun said Noel giving them a wink as he walked away. Aria and Emily both arrived a little after Spencer and Hanna and Aria saw Hanna. She went up to her and asked hey Han do you know were Spencer is. Hanna replied with pride yah she's in the bathroom she'll be out in a minute. Ok said Aria. She went to the bathroom just as Spencer walked out. Spencer said hey Ar me and Hanna have gotten a great reaction about coming out so far. Aria said that's great I need to talk to you. She looked around the hallway it was empty so she started saying Spencer I've been meaning to tell you something for a while. Ok said a confused Spencer. Then Aria just leaned in and kissed Spencer. Spencer had no idea what to do she didn't pull away or deepen the kiss she just stood there until she heard someone scream HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME SPENCER?! Spencer quickly pulled away and knew exactly who that was. Hanna was running away with tears and make up running down her cheek and Spencer called after "wait Hanna it's not what you think". Spencer found Hanna outside sitting on the steps with tears streaming down her cheek and she turned around and said I don't want to talk to you. Spencer sat down next her and said please give me a chance to explain please Hanna I really do care about you. Hanna turned to face Spencer and stubbornly said fine. Spencer told her what happened and that Aria kissed her first. Hanna looked up at Spencer and said I'm sorry Spence that I made such a big deal and such a commotion I just care about you so much it hurt me to think you were cheating on me. Spencer said I'm sorry I really had no idea she was going to that. It's ok Hanna replied and kissed her. Aria walked in the middle of the kiss and through the corner of her eye Hanna saw her and said why would you do this to us Aria. Aria had no idea what to say so she told the truth I've had a crush on Spencer for a long time I just never had the guts to admit it. Then she turned and walked away.


	5. Chapter 4

As Aria was heading back inside she walked right into Emily. Emily stopped and looked at Aria she had tears streaming down her eyes she asked Aria are you ok?

She looked up at Emily she couldn't handle it anymore she burst. She started sobbing and Emily told her it's ok I'm going to take you home.

No you can't Aria shouted I can't let my parents see me like this they'll ask questions and I can't tell them.

Ok said Emily she knew at this moment she shouldn't ask questions so she took Aria to her house put her to sleep and called Spencer assuming that she was with Hanna. Three rings went through and then Spencer picked up Hey Emily wats up.

Emily cut to the point do you know what happened to Aria?

Spencer sighed it's a long story Em are you sure you want to hear it?

Yes I do Emily said sternly.

Spencer told her the story with as much detail as she possibly could. Emily just listened at the other end not knowing what to say Emily said wow, I'll talk to Aria in the morning by the way where is Hanna I didn't hear her once.

She is asleep I have to go, bye Em I'll talk to you tomorrow said Spencer.

Bye Spence said Emily.

**Next Morning**

Hanna woke up to find Spencer's arm wrapped around she couldn't help but smile but then she was flooded with memories that happened last night she had go tell Aria she was sorry she knew she didn't know what to do and if she were her, she probably would have done the same thing. She tried to get up without waking Spencer but that didn't work. As she walked over to the Spencer asked is everything ok babe.

Hanna replied everything is fine but get up we have to go to Aria's house I need to apologize.

Spencer said ok Hanna but Aria is at Emily's house and last Emily called me and asked to know what happened so I told her because when Emily saw her yesterday after what happened she seemed really hurt.

Ok said Hanna.

**Emily's House **

Ding Dong Emily put her coffee cup down on the table and opened the door Hey Spencer hey Hanna. They walked into the kitchen and Aria came up to them and said I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt any of you.

Hanna quickly replied I know Aria I'm sorry about yelling at you I was out of line.

Spencer said I'm sorry to just leaving you after what happened.

Aria said Its ok I'm sorry caused all this ruckus.

In unison Spencer and Hanna said its ok and went over and hugged Aria. Just then Spencer got a text it was from her mom.

Sorry guys that was my mom I have to go home I'll call you guys later then she gave Hanna a quick peck on her lips and went out the door.

**Spencer's House**

Mr. and Mrs. Hastings were sitting on the couch and said we have a lot of news Spencer which one would you like to here first…

Before letting her parents finish she said bad. Mrs. Hasting pulled out her phone and told Spencer to sit down. Spencer had a terrible feeling in her stomach. Mrs. Hasting showed her the picture of her and Hanna kissing at Noel's party last night. Mom, Dad we were going to tell you everything was out of hand yesterday.

Mr. Hastings was the first to say something Spencer we don't care that you are gay we just wish you would have told us instead of us finding out like this.

Spencer said I know Hanna and I didn't want you to find out like this either but I am gay and thanks for being so supportive I love you both.

We love you to said Mrs. Hastings and the good news is Spencer you will be going to UPenn next year with a full scholarship.

Spencer was so shocked she even forgot about applying, both of her parents got up and hugged her. Her dad said I always knew you could do it and her mom said I'm so proud of you Spencer. Spencer said I need to call Hanna and tell her.

Later that day when Hanna came home and she was so happy for Spencer she had gotten into UPenn and her parents approved of them being together then she saw her mom sitting at the kitchen table. She told Hanna to come sit down she pulled out her phone and showed Hanna the picture of her and Spencer kissing at Noel's party. Mom me and Spencer were going to tell you yesterday but everything was so messed up we couldn't I didn't want you to find out like this but I'm gay.

Hanna I will always love you no matter what and Spencer is a good girl and I am happy for both of you said a smiling Ms. Marin who came over and hugged Hanna.

**That evening at The Apple rose grill**

In the bathroom of the Spencer pushed Hanna up against the wall of the stall making out with what they didn't realize is that in one of the other stalls something had happened to the stall and there was a janitor who came in and said is anyone in hear and Spencer and Hanna stopped suddenly and Spencer said um someone is in hear.

The janitor said ma'am we need you to leave we have to fix a clogging in one of our toilets after they heard the man leave Spencer and Hanna burst into hysterical laughter and they left the bathroom. When they got to their sits a waiter came by with their food and Hanna asked how long were we in there? Spencer said I have no idea. After the waiter brought dessert Spencer pulled out a box from her purse and said to Hanna this for you. It was a beautiful diamond bracelet. Spencer it's beautiful thank you Hanna exclaimed then Spencer put it around her wrist and said not as beautiful as you though. Hanna blushed, Spencer payed the bill and they went home and what Hanna didn't know is that today was the special night and Spencer had set up a bunch of candles in her room and she had asked Melissa to light all while they were gone and Melissa did it. When Spencer and Hanna came home Spencer told Hanna to close her eyes and she took Hanna's hand and brought her upstairs to her room. Hanna you can look now. Hanna was shocked she couldn't believe that Spencer had done this for her all the candles were lighten and shining brightly. She turned to Spencer and kissed her hard and Spencer took off Hanna's dress and Hanna had done the same thing. Spencer unclipped Hanna's bra and threw it somewhere and Hanna took of her underwear and kicked onto the floor and Spencer ripped of her own bra and underwear and they spent the night making love.

**Next Moring**

Spencer awoke naked next to her beautiful girlfriend and Hanna woke up shortly and Spencer asked her are you ok with what happened last night. Hanna said yes, she paused Spencer I love you. Spencer felt so good hearing Hanna say it, that was the first time she had ever said it and Spencer said I love you too Hanna.


	6. Authors Note 2

**Hey guys I was going to update but I'm having writers block could you guys give me some suggestions of what to write next thanks! :)**


	7. Chapter 5

Later that day Hanna was at the mall with Spencer, Aria, and Emily. Aria asked

"How are things going between you and Spencer?"

Hanna answered right away " Things are going great Spencer is the best girl friend she's so caring and beautiful and talk about those abs" Spencer blushed and Aria and Emily laughed.

Spencer asked trying to get the attention off herself "Emily how are you and Paige doing?"

Just as Emily was about to answer she got a text from A that said " Not as loyal as you thought ", there was a picture of Paige kissing some girl at a lesbian bar. Emily said "as of now I don't know".

She showed her friends the picture and Aria said "we're so sorry Em maybe you should talk to her about it."

Hanna jumped in and said "no we're going to find that bitch and make her sorry she hurt Emily."

Emily immediately said "we're not going to punch her I'm going to her and asking her about it."

At Paige's House

Emily showed her the picture "How could you do this?"

Paige looked shocked " I'm so sorry Emily I was drunk and some girl kissed me and I didn't know what I was doing so I kissed her back that's all that happened please believe me."

Emily said "I do believe you but I'm sorry we're done I can't keep dealing with the fact that you've done something like kiss someone else more than once." Emily turned around walking away with tears in her eyes.

Paige said nothing she had tears streaming down her eyes.

**At Aria's house**

Aria opened the door and saw Emily standing there with tears streaming down her eyes "Em what happened."

"She cheated on me not once but twice and I broke up with her" said Emily through sobs.

10 minutes later

Aria, Spencer, and Hanna were comforting their best friend. Hanna asked "what did she do when she cheated on you the first time I knew I should have punched that bitch."

Spencer jabbed her elbow into Hanna's side "Hanna what the heck can't you she's obviously upset."

Emily said "it's ok Spencer it was the first time we had went out as a couple and I was walking to the brew for work there I saw Paige kissing another girl. I went up to her and asked her what the hell she was doing she said she was just fixing a loose end I asked by kissing her and she said sorry and it took a few days but I forgave her because I believed that she wouldn't do it again."

**At school**

Hanna saw Paige walking down the hallway she stopped her and said "why would you cheat on Emily you bitch."

Excuse me I don't know when it became your business about what happens between me and Emily are you like her new girlfriend or something. Wow Emily moves on fast.

Hanna couldn't take it she slapped Paige across the face so hard she had a red mark " how dare you talk about Emily like that I'm not her girlfriend I'm her concerned friend it's not like you would know you don't have any."

Paige was about to slap Hanna back then Spencer showed up and said "don't even try to touch my girlfriend."

Paige said nothing and walked away.

Spencer said to Hanna "are you ok?"

Hanna said "I just wanted to give her a piece of my mind after what she did to Emily."

Just then on the loud speaker Hanna Marin and Paige McCullers to the Principals Office now please.

As Hanna came out of the office with 2 weeks' worth of detention Spencer was waiting for her and Hanna asked "why aren't you in class?"

Spencer said "it's my free period" then she kissed her girlfriend.

Hanna smiled and asked "why did you do that?"

"Cause you're the greatest girl friend and you're a good friend and I love you" said Spencer.

Hanna smiled and said "I love you too." Then the bell rang. "I'll walk you to class" said Hanna.

**Later that day**

Hanna was waiting by Spencer's car to surprise her after hockey practice and then her phone went off. It was a message from A it said "If you don't break up with your dear girlfriend Spencer the whole world will see what your mom did. You have 24 hours" there was the video of her mom and Wilden.

Just then Spencer walked out of the school and saw Hanna. "Hey babe" she said as she planted a kiss on her lips. Then she saw the worried look on Hanna's face.

"Are you ok Hanna?" Spencer asked very concerned.

Hanna was in tears and said "I'm so sorry Spencer I can't do this anymore." Then she ran away crying.

Spencer had no idea what was happening her eyes teared up and she started crying. She went straight home and Melissa was home and she saw Spencer crying and upset she asked "Spencer honey what's wrong are you ok?" Spencer collapsed in her sisters arms "Hanna broke up with me."

Melissa said "I'm sorry Spencer I know she meant a lot to you."

**Emily's House**

Aria said "I don't understand why she broke up with you she was head over heels for you."

Emily said "I know I'm calling Hanna and telling her to bring her ass over here."

10 minutes later Hanna showed and said "You told me she wouldn't be here." Hearing that made Spencer start bawling all over again "Why do you hate me Hanna what did I do?"

Hearing this broke Hanna's heart "I'm sorry Spencer I don't hate you I just can't tell you yet."

When Aria heard this she said "Hanna get out if you're going to say this to Spencer."

Hanna walked out and left Emily's house in tears then she got a message that said "That was fun to watch Hanna you can get back together with your sorry ass girlfriend thanks for the entertainment."

Hanna wished she could find A and kill him.

That night at the Hastings house

Hanna rung the door bell and Melissa opened the door "why are you here Spencer doesn't want to see you."

"Please Melissa just let me explain to her I still love her and I'm sorry." said Hanna.

Melissa let her in and Hanna went up to Spencer's room who was laying on her bed and when she saw Hanna she said "get out I don't want to see."

"Wait please let me explain it was all A's fault." said Hanna

Spencer angrily said "ok tell me why A made you break up with me."

Hanna told her the story and said "Spencer I'm so sorry I didn't want to but I needed to protect my mom too but no matter what Spencer I will always love you."

Spencer said "I forgive you and I love you too." Hanna hugged Spencer.


	8. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the very slow update hope you guys like it :)**

**At Spencer's House the same night**

Hanna's phone just rang she knew exactly what it meant. She picked up her phone and saw a text from it said I'll spare you and your mom the torture but I won't spare Spencer's family all the trouble and then there was a video of Jessica and Peter. Spencer just sat there like she was about to cry "how could my dad to this to my mom". Just then Veronica Hastings came upstairs and said "Spencer could I see for a minute outside".

"Yah mom" Spencer had tried to say as normally as possible.

"Do you have any idea about this" then she showed her the video of Jessica and her dad and just then Spencer felt like someone had just crushed her stomach inside. A wasn't wasting any time then her mom asked her "who the hell is A and how do they even have this?"

Spencer was about to lose her mind "I don't know mom how could this happen?" When she said this she wasn't taking about the affair but about A.

Veronica was so upset and just then Peter walked Veronica angrily said "Get Out Peter?"

Just then all the color drained from his face he knew exactly what she was talking about "Wait please let me explain Veronica".

NO Peter just get out I don't even want to hear it just get out!" said Veronica.

**The Next Morning**

Hanna had stayed over and comforted Spencer but she was so out of it.

**During school**

Spencer hadn't said spoken much during the day she didn't even raise her hand during class and during lunch she barely had said anything and then she got up and left. Hanna went after her "Spencer wait". She just kept walking, Hanna caught up to her and said "Spencer stop you can't do this it wasn't your fault". Spencer turned around and fell into Hanna's shoulder and started sobbing "yes it was Hanna I was so selfish I could have ruined your mother's life but I ruined my parents because I love you with all my heart…. Hanna cut her off with a kiss and Spencer it was not selfish of you to love me and I love you no matter what it's ok Spencer. Emily and Aria came outside and saw Spencer and Hanna and Aria asked what happened. Hanna said "I'll tell you guys later but first I'm going to take Spencer home".

**At Hanna's house**

Emily and Aria were both shocked when they found out what happened. "

A isn't taking any more chances he or she really wants to see us go down we have to be very careful " said Emily.

**2 days later**

Spencer was doing a lot better she was just filled with so much guilt and she was upset because of what happened with her parents right in front of her. Today Hanna was taking her on a date to get her mind off everything and she needed to get ready.

**At Emily's house**

"Hey Aria my friend Samara was the one who helped me understand my sexuality I can set up a meeting with her if you want" said Emily.

Yah sure Em it's been pretty hard trying to figure it all out thanks said Aria who was smiling because all of her friends supported her.

"Ok Aria she is going to meet you at the Brew at 7:00 is that fine" asked Emily.

"Yah" said Aria.

**At the Brew**

"Hi you must be Aria" said Samara.

Aria saw how beautiful she was "hi I'm Aria" then she just realized that she already knew that "Sorry you already knew that you must Samara it's nice meet you."

Samara laughed "it's nice to meet you too"

They talked a lot and it was almost 10:00 when they were about to leave and Samara said "tomorrow we are having a pride meeting you should come they are fun trust me."

"Yah I'd love to come" said Aria.

Samara leaned in and hugged Aria "it was nice meeting you Aria see you tomorrow".

Aria said "it was nice meeting you too".

**At Spencer's House**

Hanna and Spencer were standing outside of Spencer's house Spencer said thank you Hanna was helping me deal with this problem at home.

Hanna said "you know I would do anything for you".

Spencer said "I know an I love you so much for that" she kissed her and said "I better go I love I'll call you later."

"I'll be waiting and I love you too." Said Hanna.

As Hanna was driving home she thought to herself I'm the luckiest girl in the world and just then a car came smashing into hers throwing it off the road."


End file.
